Blood Moon
Written by Mike Phillips and Eamon Burdick. World Background A brief history of the fall of humanity as we know it. 25 years before the fall: The Kingdom of Bedos flourishes. Farming, trading, and economics are at an all time high, while crime, conspiracy, poverty and sickness hardly exists. King Manis rules over his empire with the support of the supreme council. A utopia for man. 22 Years before the fall: In far off villages, an infection spreads around livestock, making them more hostile, and poisoning their meat and milk. Multiple reports of disappearing farmers are recorded. 18 Years before the fall: Bovine meat becomes completely inedible, entire farms are recorded as disappearing. 14 Years before the fall: A small city known as Portal is attacked by a small group of raiders, no inhabitants survived. All contact with the city was lost. 12 years before the fall: Mysterious smoke fills the castle courtyard during a king’s speech. A man floats down from the sky, he proclaims himself to be the rightful King of Bedos, and attacks the courtyard with a group of four necromancers, the king’s guard killed two of them, the rest ran. 27 recorded deaths of the king’s guard. 11 years before: Roman, The Blood King as his followers call him, ransacks more cities, amassing more of an army. Fear spreads throughout the kingdom. 9 years before: King Manis declares war on the blood king’s forces. He amasses an army of 5,000 humans including militia. 8 Years before: A virus spreads among the lower parts of the capitol, it is named the red fury. It turns its victims into inhuman bloodthirsty killers as it slowly disintegrates their bodies. 7 Years before: King Manis calls upon the elven empire for aid. The elvish emperor/ess sends 500 heavily armed soldiers. 6 Years before: King Manis Contracts the red fury. Doctors from around the world try to cure him, but it is of no use. His son, Xavier, is named the new ruler. 5 years before: An uprising of panicking peasants forces the new king, Xavier, to abandon his palace in the capitol and flee to the elvish lands. He is killed by a band of the blood king’s troops. The leader of the peasant uprising takes the throne and locks down the city. No one can get in or out. 4 Years before: The Blood King marches on the capitol with an army of 2,000 vampires. The city is laid siege. 2 years before: The city is turned to chaos. There is no food left, the red fury is spread to dozens of people each day. The Blood King waits. The Kingdom of Bedos opens its gates. The Blood King takes his throne. Humanity has fallen. The first uprising. 4 years later. The elvish empire leads an attack of 3,000 heavily armed soldiers. The gates are knocked down, and they find themselves surrounded by a heavy red smoke. there are no survivors. The second uprising, Now. It’s been 100 years. Imperial humans are classified as extinct. Roman, The Blood King has expanded his empire beyond the reaches of the former human empire. What remains of human society is scattered nomadic tribes, and a small reserve of about 1,000 in the elvish capitol. Two years ago, the high elves with the assistance of Jericho, the last person in the imperial bloodline have been holding a conference with the world’s greatest heroes, organizing an army to finally defeat the Blood King for good. Finally, two years later, we are ready to strike. In a simultaneous strike they have broken through the gates, struck down The Blood King’s supreme guard, and flooded the streets with their soldiers. Now, it is their turn. The Blood King, his chief advisor, and a small battalion of his guard have fled to a fortress deep in the red hills. They have located it, now it is time to strike.They have gathered the best of the best soldiers, healers, spies, artificers, and wizards in the known world, and gathered them to perform one final assault, and destroy the blood king for good. PC Groups Rebels Ragtag group of freedom fighters, each rebel has been oppressed by the dark empire, and with the help of their friends and allies, they will fight and win. Be sure to stress camaraderie as much as possible, make sure to have a leader that boosts morale a lot. This group is meant for the younger campers that seem more into combat. The Nomads Mystical, religious, and very focused on their group alone over the good of the country, very focused on family values and hospitality. Be sure to stress building character relationships. This group is meant for the campers most into roleplaying. The High Elves Very organized, they kind of think themselves above the humans, they follow the treaty of kingdoms, which the vampires have broken an innumerable number of times. This group is meant for the campers who are really into the magic system. The Hunters Also elves, the hunters are affiliates/rivals of the high elves, called here by the nomads to assist in the rebellion. They focus on coordination and stealth. Be sure to stress strategy, and moving as a pack. This group is meant for the campers who are most into stealth and rougeish stuff. A quick production note, if the warriors in this group could get short spears or bows that would be so cool. Flow Night The Rebels, Nomads, High Elves and the Hunters have gathered together on the outskirts of the Vampire Capitol as The Resistance. They feel the time has come to end the Vampire Regime lead by Roman and bring peace back to the land.After moments of preparation they leave their hidden camp and attack the Capitol in force, but do not find Roman or The Great Necromancer Issac von Knightslayer, having only killed minions of theirs. After more searching they soon find them with more minions performing a great ritual. They fight the minions but are unable to stop the ritual. By the end the vampire have called down The God of Blood, Cartharyx. Roman says that with the help of the Blood God they will bring extinction upon all non-vampires throughout the world. They then proceed to chase the Resistance away. They run back to their camp and are saved by a Vampire Hunter who fends of the minions. Damon introduces himself as a Vampire Hunter who can help the resistance group. He knows the location of pieces of an artifact that when put together does not allow vampires near it, which they will need to survive the night. After they rest they all break up into their groups to recover the pieces of the artifact. They are harassed by Vampires protecting the pieces. They meet back up at the camp with the pieces. But they need one last ingredient, Blood from Lilith the first vampire, according to Roman and vampires. Damon says they keep it in the main palace. They make a plan to steal it. They break up into two groups, a distraction team and an infiltration team. The distractors will get Roman and most of his minions to go away from the palace leaving room for the infiltration team to go in and steal the vile of Lilith’s blood. After this is successfully completed they meet back up at the camp to perform the ritual. At first everything is going smoothly but Roman’s whole army shows up and some fight them off while they finish the ritual. The Vampires flee in fear and pain leaving the resistance save for the night. Damon says he will have more tomorrow and that together they can save humanity. Game!!! Day Everyone wakes up at camp. Damon arrives with a few more friends who have bad news: the vampires are attacking during the day. Then Roman shows up with some minions and explains that as long as The Blood God is in their realm of being the Vampires can not be harmed by the sun because of the Blood Moon, which is eclipsing the Vampires from the sun. They leave after offering them one last chance to surrender. Damon explains that the vampires can be killed if they make mixture with Fire, Silver, Human Blood the essence of Re, The Shadow . The split up into two groups to get the Fire and Silver. The Elves, High Elves and Hunters, go to get the fire from a Fire Elemental and Humans, Rebels and Nomads, go to get the pieces of silver being guarded by vampire creatures. Vampires harass them along the way. After they get all the pieces they they bring them to The Shadow, who refuses to put his essence into the mixture until they prove to that the world would be better not under the reign of vampire. Before The shadow adds the essence blood must be added. Someone must sacrifice themselves to add the needed blood. The shadow helps with the sacrifice and adds his essence, finishing the mixture. But it must sit before it is done. The Shadow explains that to end the Blood Moon and kill the Blood God they must find the pieces of the Blood Moon and then break them, ending the Blood Moon Eclipse. Each team goes to get a piece of the Blood Moon, all being heavily guarded by the Vampires because they know of the pieces importance. But the teams are able to get the pieces and bring them back to their camp successfully (and heroically!) The Shadow has everyone dip their weapons in the mixture, or drink from it if a magic user. They then start a ritual to destroy the Blood Moon lead by the Shadow. Right then Roman brings his entire vampire army to stop the ritual. Everyone starts to protect the Shadow so the ritual can be finished. As they break the pieces of the Blood Moon the Blood God dies, allowing for the Nomads, Rebels, High elve’s and Hunters to Kill Roman the Vampire King and his army. They have ended the Vampire Reign and brought humanity back to where it rightly should be. GAME!!! Cast Good *Prince Jericho (Leads Rebels) - Roy Norvell *Dawnfighter (Leads Nomads) - Chet Elliott *Feradar The Wise (Leads High elves) - Marley Myrianthopoulos *Berandir Holyfire (Leads Hunters) - Reilly JeckerByrne Bad *Roman The Blood King, Vampire Emperor - Matt Wright *Issac Von Knightslayer, The Grand Necromancer - Eamon Burdick *The Blood God, Cartharyx - Reed Peck-Kriss Other *Damon, Vampire hunter - Mike Phillips *The Shadow (RE) - Cas Sutton-Fosman Category:Games